


Daddy Haught

by Janice_Outlaw



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Biting, Daddy Kink, F/F, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janice_Outlaw/pseuds/Janice_Outlaw
Summary: They were just watching TV, then they weren't.





	Daddy Haught

Waverly and Nicole were at the homestead, sitting in the living room watching TV. If you asked Nicole what they were watching she could have told you simply and calmly, Jane the Virgin. If you asked Waverly that same question she’d need a bit of time before she got back to you, and by ‘a bit of time,’ she means wait until Nicole lets her cum goddammit. Then again, her back was to the television.

“Daddy,” Waverly whines as Nicole slowly pumps two fingers into her cunt.

Nicole had started off slow. Kisses on her neck, just below her ear. First, she kissed, simple easy. Waverly giggle, she was ticklish. Then she’d nip, turning her giggles into high whimpers and whines with Waverly sliding her hands into Nicole’s hair in an attempt to bring her closer.  Just as Waverly would grow quite Nicole would mark her target with her tongue in on broad swipe, then bite down just hard enough for Waverly to gasps aloud and pull roughly on her hair. Nicole loves it. She loves when Waverly gets a bit aggressive, though this could hardly be described as aggressive, it is enough for Nicole.

Waverly liked the biting, loved it even. She definitely loved it. It made her feel like she was Nicole’s. She liked the marks they left as well, but don’t tell Nicole that. As much as Waverly likes getting all marked up, Nicole loves marking her up and she hardly has any downtime to disguise her bruised neck before Nicole is latching on again.

“Are you gonna fuck me, daddy?” Waverly asked her.

“We’ve got to find a way to clean that dirty mouth of you, girly,” Nicole says releasing her hold on Waverly’s neck.

“I have a suggestion,” Waverly speaks straddling Nicole a devious smile written across her face.

“I swear if you tell me to fuck it out of you,” Nicole interrupts.

“Fuck it out of me.” Waverly finishes bringing Nicole’s hand to her waist.

“Goddammit, woman!” Nicole laughs. “That was way too corny, but I’ll definitely take your suggestion under consideration.”

“That’s all I ask Daddy.” Waverly smiles before a swift hand come down on Waverly's clothed ass. Waverly jolts forward in surprise.

“What was that for?” She asks.

“You said to fuck it out of you. Gotta get it done somehow.” Nicole says almost sadistically with a sweet as pie smile on her face.

“Fuck, okay. Yeah.” Waverly says almost psyching herself up for it.

“You good babygirl?” She asks.

“Yeah. Of course, what else would I be? Bad?” Waverly realizes what she says right after she says it.

“You said it babygirl, not me,” Nicole replies gripping Waverly’s ass and leaning in to claim her lips.

Both women loved kissing the other. It was something that before Nicole, Waverly never imagined herself doing with another woman. For Nicole, it was something she’d thought about doing with Waverly since the moment she’d met her at Shorty’s.

Waverly had been so focused on the delicious way Nicole took control of her mouth and the tongue that slide past her's, she doesn’t notice the deft hands unbuttoning her tight jeans. Nicole slowly unzips before nipping at Waverly’s bottom lip and pulling back.

“Take your pants off.” She says, her voice deeper than before. Waverly scrambles off of Nicole’s lap, far more aroused than she was when this entire thing started, and slides her tight jeans down her legs, Nicole watching, head tilted to the side, the entire time. Before they know it Waverly’s straddling Nicole’s thighs again, this time only in her panties.

Nicole immediately sets to work sliding her hand inside the front of Waverly’s panties.

“You ready baby girl?” Nicole asks her index finger sliding softly along Waverly’s cunt.

“Hmm yes.” Waverly moans, laying her forehead in the crook of Nicole’s neck.

“Good girl,” Nicole says igniting a deeper flame in Waverly. She grinds down onto Nicole’s hand looking for some relief but finding none, Nicole plays dirty.

She’s gliding her index finger around Waverly’s clit, teasing her more than anything. She grinds down again and is met with a slap on her ass. She jumps forwards moaning at the shock and the slight stinging pain in her ass paired with the most beautiful pleasure in her center.

“Please,” Waverly begs, her head still resting in the crook of Nicole’s shoulder. Nicole, being the lovable soft daddy she is, complies, sliding her first finger into Waverly. She moans softly turning Nicole’s insides to mush and giving her a new objective. Make Waverly moan, groan, whimper, whine, yelp, and scream in pleasure because at the end of the day its music to her ears and it fucks her up more than anything else could. Well, maybe not anything else…

Nicole adds another finger, not exactly stretching Waverly but giving her the fullness she wanted. She moans again as Nicole slides easily in and out of her.

“You’re so wet, babygirl.” Nicole says driving her fingers in harder, but keeping her same speed, almost driving Waverly insane. She whimpers this time pulling gripping Nicole’s hair in her hands.

Waverly’s so eager for Nicole she’s grinding down onto her fingers, knowing she’ll be in trouble for doing so, but needing the extra friction. Nicole lifts her hand and brings it down onto Waverly’s ass like it’s nothing, but Waverly feels everything. She trembles against Nicole at the sensation.

“Ahh,” Waverly whimpers.

“Behave, babygirl.” Nicole implores.

Waverly, ever the good girl, tries her best but doesn’t suspect it will help much. She’s ready for more, and she knows Nicole knows.

Nicole begins to pick up the pace. Easily sliding deep into Waverly, curling her fingers just as she’s about to pull out and dragging her fingers over Waverly’s front inside walls turning the girls into a groaning mess. She hangs onto Nicole for dear life and Nicole lowers her mouth to the crook of Waverly’s neck and leaving her mark, just the way Waverly likes.

Waverly is at the edge, just about to teeter over. Waverly slides her hand between them to her clit. Nicole doesn’t’ like that. She delivers a swift slap to Waverly’s ass. The girl can hardly take it anymore. She cries out.

“That’s my job babygirl.” Nicole says moving her thumb to Waverly clit rubbing in tight deft circles practically throwing Waverly over the edge. Nicole gives her another strong spank on the ass for good measure just as she’s about to cum sending Waverly’s even deeper into her orgasm.

Just as Nicole is about to say something to Waverly that would melt her panties off with its suave words, Wynonna makes her appearance.

“Stop fucking on my sofa, Daddy Haught!” Wynonna yells down to the couple from her room. Neither of them knows how she got up there, or if she was already in there.

“Goddammit, Wynonna! Do you ever go to work?!” Nicole yells back.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on Tumblr @sapphicsaplenty


End file.
